People's Front of Judea
12 |totalstrength = 359,284 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,940 |totalnukes = 61 |rank = |score = 1.42 }} The People's Front of Judea (PFJ) is a -themed leftist alliance in the early days of its existence on the Maroon sphere. It was founded on the 11th of April, 2011 and is currently protected by RIA. History of the PFJ Founding The main idea of the PFJ, workers' direct democracy, has its roots primarily in a charter that Trikoupis, then a member of the Libertarian Socialist Federation, proposed to the LSF in the months of February and March 2011, which would become the basis for the Charter of the People's Front of Judea. The LSF understandably opposed such drastic changes to its charter which, in the majority view, had worked fine for its entire history. The LSF was, and remains, the oldest continually-existing leftist alliance in the Cyberverse. While Trikoupis was proposing changes to the structure of the LSF, there were also talks going on amongst members of the LSF and The International of a dual-membership treaty, to explore the practical differences of opinion between the two groups and discover whether a true Left-wide merger could take place as it nearly did with the formation of INT. In the INT, VladimirLenin and Comrade Trotsky were spearheading this plan. When it was also rejected by the LSF, talks among members interested in such change turned to the idea of forming a new alliance that, in the founders' views, would bridge the perceived constitutional differences between the LSF and INT, mainly that (perhaps stereotypically) the LSF put both political power and information in the hands of too many, and INT in the hands of too few. This group would eventually include all of the five founding members of the PFJ: Trikoupis, Imugran, AntiFa, Jack Straw, all of LSF, and VladimirLenin of INT. Comrade_Trotsky it turned out would decide to join the NPO. Later, when the brainstorming took place between the founding members on a random forum, they came up with the idea that, not only would delegating political power to those who do the "leg work" (tasks deemed tedious that no one typically wants to do in an alliance, such as recruiting, organizing trade circles, etc.) within the alliance spur activity, but perhaps this new alliance should also have a theme that could appeal to more than those that happen to be leftists. Many ideas were discussed, including a Warcraft/Blizzard theme, calling the alliance Democratic Entities of the Revolutionary Proletariat (DERP) and thus being similar to the RIA, and even a Big Lebowski theme. Eventually, in what seemed like a lightbulb moment, Trikoupis suggested a Python theme, and the rest is history. The charter, a ridiculously long read, suddenly seemed to brilliantly satirize itself. Indeed the new forming alliance seemed to satirize the way the Cybernations Left is, with every group continually calling the other "SPLITTERS" and believing themselves to have superior governance (or lack thereof), just as the PFJ does. Charter of the PFJ Category:ProtectoRItes